1. Cross-reference to Related Application
Priority to Korean patent application number 10-2008-0116560 filed on Nov. 24, 2008, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, is claimed.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Light-Emitting Diode (LED) illumination module disposed within a specific model frame and configured to emit light and, more particularly, to an LED control module in which two or more LEDs for emitting light and a power supply device for supplying a power source to the two or more LEDs are integrated within a single module.
3. Background of the Related Art
There are various forms of signboards as one of means for advertising using illumination means. Lighting, such as a fluorescent lamp or a neon light, is typically disposed within the signboard.
The lighting, such as the fluorescent lamp or the neon light, is disadvantageous in that the lifespan is short, high power consumption is required, and the lighting inserted into the signboard must be frequently replaced.
Accordingly, LEDs having a semipermanent lifespan and capable of generating various colors are recently being widely used. The LEDs are disposed on a circuit board at regular intervals or on a color basis and are configured to emit light in various forms in response to the control signal of a controller.
However, the proposed LEDs are problematic in that they must be disposed at predetermined positions a signboard in a predetermined pattern. The proposed LEDs are also problematic in that the installation and maintenance tasks are inconvenient because power source lines and data lines drawn from the LEDs must be connected to the controller or the power supply device in a bundle with the LEDs being fixed at the positions.
Furthermore, the proposed LEDs have problems in that the external appearance is poor and electric wires can be short-circuited because several tens or several hundreds of the electric wires are tangled together within the signboard.
In addition, the proposed LEDs are problematic in that the maintenance work is difficult because several tens or several hundreds of electric wires connected between the LEDs and the power supply device or the controller are difficult to identify every LED channel.